


Lillebror Days

by Sinnocent_Lillebror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst in the future, As a kid Emil used to do awfully weird things, Attempted kidnapping in the future, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Get ready for a savage cutie, Happy ending nonetheless, Humor, Little Ice Bab, Love for a fridge, Protect The Smol, Protective Big Brother, Somewhat innocent Icelander, They won't get far lmao, Tiny Icelandic Glitter Princess, pure innocence, weird mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnocent_Lillebror/pseuds/Sinnocent_Lillebror
Summary: After a failed experiment, Lukas finds himself taking care of a tiny and mischievous Icelander who seems intent on conquering the world with his expanding puffin army. Anybody who dares talk trash about his country or rebels against him, unfortunately for them, they end up getting thrown in to what he likes to call 'volcanoes'.Which in reality everybody knows he'll mope around and be an upset bab who'll try to prove them wrong. Emil finds himself inhabiting some odd behaviors he obtained while growing up as well as reliving his weird phases. Only time can tell what other strange mishaps will occur.





	Lillebror Days

The quiet sound of soft gurgles and babbles enthralled Lukas with admiration and love in his usually dull lavender eyes. A warm feeling spread throughout his chest as a large lovestruck smile tainted his normally stoic thin lips.

There, in the middle of the room, was a baby Icelander crawling on the floor and knocking books off the shelves, sometimes nomming on an occasional spellbook or two. It was such a mystery really.

When those round, violet irises would capture his lingering stare, Emil would gasp and squeal - crawling away as fast as he could. He wouldn't get far, however, as he would easily be distracted by an object in the room.

Lukas gnawed on his bottom lip and blushed, his breathing growing heavy. He was cute, so cute and small, adorable and precious...

Emil was his and his alone. His everything, his cherished little baby brother and he wouldn't change him for anybody else.

Maybe now without hesitation he will call him big brother! They could do so much together, take baths, sleep in the same bed, cuddle, he could even shower his baby face in kisses!

_'No...no, what have I done?'_

 

.:Present:.

 

"So...you're meaning to tell me that, Emil, our Emil, the one we know, is a little kid again?"

"Yes Matthias. What part of that don't you understand you stupid Dane?" Lukas clarified.

"Why are you getting mad at me?! I'm not the one who practices dark magic with his little witch friends and - ack!" Matthias gasped and clawed at his tie, silently cursing himself for wearing it today out of all days.

"A-ahh Tanska, it'd be best to not, you know, errm, annoy Lukas." Tino chuckled nervously and waved his hands around, trying to calm everyone down as he still had difficulty in processing the situation.

After a long time of searching underneath and behind items in the room, Berwald stopped and stood up straight. "Wh're's 'mil?"

"Oh dear god no." Lukas paled. Almost immediately he let go of Matthias and broke out into a run, heading into the kitchen and towards the fridge. He violently whipped the door open and panicked, seeing Emil dripping wet from a white substance.

_He was only a kid!_

What he didn't know was that it was milk.

"Wha - ? Lillebror, get out of there," Lukas said in a soft voice. He reached over to pick up his beloved little brother - well, the important thing is that he tried because the moment that he touched Emil, the Icelander teared up and clinged to the fridge.

"N-nei! Nei you can't sepawate me fwom Fwidge-Senpai!"

"Emil, please," Lukas got on his knees and spread his arms out. "C'mere. You'll catch a cold and you're dirty too. We need to get you cleaned up."

"Nei!" The Icelander stubbornly shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears. "If you love me, you'll let me stay with Fwidge-Senpai!"

"But Emil -"

"No means no!" He yelled, slamming the door shut in his face.

"What happened?" Tino furrowed his brows and looked all over the kitchen as Berwald leaned on the doorway and stared at Lukas who seemed to sit down in defeat. "Where's Emil? I heard him in here. Did he leave to his room?"

"He's in the fridge."

"...come again?"

"Emil is in the fridge," Lukas repeated. "I can't tell if I should leave him in there to keep him happy or take him out and break his little heart."

"Lukas!" Tino screamed in horror, "He'll freeze to death!" The Fin ran to the fridge and swung open the door, concerned and relieved that the young boy was okay. "Emil, hun, sweetheart, darling, sweet pea we need to get you out of there."

Emil gasped, "How dare you!"

"H-huh?"

"How dare you touch Fwidge-Senpai!"

Of course, to Emil that was the major problem here, not turning into a literal ice cube.

"Oh, umm, I'm...sorry?" Tino looked at Lukas for help, who in return slumped his shoulders in response. It indicated that there was no possible way to fight this.

"Okay, first of all, what the actual fuc -"

"Shut it Matthias!" They all screamed in unison, sparing the innocent ears of the young one.

"I'm staying with Fwidge-Senpai and there's nothing you can do about it!" Emil stated defiantly, hugging the cold wall.

"Little brother, please," Lukas stressed, "I don't want you getting sick."

"No! I'm staying!"

"Alright, that's it!" Matthias marched towards the Icelander, narrowing his baby blue eyes. "If nobody is going to do it! I will!"

"Matthias, what are you talking about?" Tino sighed.

"I'm going to show him who's the boss here! Clearly none of you want to step up and seem like the bad guy!" He turned to Emil and seized him by the arms, dragging him out of the fridge by force and lifting him up.

"Emil, listen to me," Matthias told sternly. "You will not go inside the fridge. You can get sick."

"I'm not listening to you!" The Icelander crossed his arms over his chest and faced away from him.

"Emil," Matthias shook the young boy to gain his attention. "Don't make me put you in time out!"

"Do it!" Emil taunted, "I'll break fwee and webel!"

"Fine, then I guess I have no other choice than to punish you for misbehaving and this time you won't be going to timeout. I gave you a chance Emil and I have no other alternative than to do this the hard way to make you understand."

"Put me down!"

"Matthias, maybe we shouldn't do this," Tino suggested, growing nervous for Emil's well being.

"No, the kid's gotta learn to obey!"

"H's on'y a k'd." Berwald spoke up. "T'ke it easy on h'm."

"Kid or not, we can't spoil him and give him everything he wants! Lukas - buddy, pal, don't you agree with me?"

"I..." Lukas began, soon falling silent. There was nothing worse in the entire world than agreeing with that idiot Dane, but he was right. However, his ego was so massive that he downright refused to give him the acknowledgement that what Matthias was saying held some truth in it.

"B-big bwada!!" Emil wailed after some time, kicking and hitting Matthias; trying to break free from his bone crushing grip.

The desperation in his voice and soft cries overwhelmed Lukas to the point that he had roughly kicked Matthias down, all the while taking Emil from his arms.

"Don't touch my little brother," Lukas growled, his expression softening when he turned to look at Emil. "There, there lillebror," He hushed, bouncing the Icelander in a gentle manner, "Storebror will protect you from the big mean Matthias."

"Hey!" Matthias pouted, "I wasn't being mean!"

"You clearly don't know how to properly treat a child," Tino replied, helping the Dane to his feet as Berwald stared at the four of them from a distance.

"B-big bwada," Emil sniffled, his glossy violet eyes gazing up at him as he wrapped his fragile arms around his neck.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, já?" Lukas grimaced a bit at feeling some of his milk stained shirt soak through the fabric of his own attire.

"But...but..."

"No buts little brother," Lukas chided, playfully bopping his button nose. "You're going to take a nice, warm bath."

"You're doing this without my consent."

"....what?"


End file.
